Jerk Football Playas and Cheerleaders who cry
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: Welcome to Autobot High, located at Kaon, Cybertron. Our lead cheerleader Bumblebee dreams up schemes to kiss the MVP of the Football team, Blurr. But the runningback is not happy with the arrangement. And Blurr being the only hope that keeps Bee from suicide, amidst Bee's father who wants to disown him, and constantly being bullied from the other mechs. But Blurr doesn't know this
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah Weird name but it came to me in a dream.**

 **Summary; Ha, like I'm gonna tell you!**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

Everybot at Autobot High guessed that he join the Cheer-team to impress the femme kicker of the football team. They had half of that right. He did join to impress somebot but not Hersha. Sure she was pretty but not Bee's type. After all, he was a carrier mech, not a dominant mech. Not that he would let anybot know he was a carrier. Nope, he join in hope of one reason. Every year at prom, the MVP of the football team would take the captain of the cheer team to the dance. And every time the seniors would put Cybertoe right above the pair as they walked in. And they would kiss.

Bumblebee came up with the idea when he learn his crush was the best player on the football team. And that was back in 8th grade! When he heard that the two captains would kiss, he took every free moment learning cheer. In private of course. Until his freshman year. When he got on the team he knew he'd need to work himself to the top. But this year was gonna be the insect's year to finally get that kiss.

Bee started to the cheer once more. All the other cheer leaders had gone home, but Bee stayed on the side of the field. Plus it was a good thing that the captain of the cheer team practiced extra. He was waiting from the football players practice to finally be over. He turn around and caught a glimpse of his crush and star running-back of the team catch the brown and silver football. His light blue legs moved like fire, never staying in one place for long.

Bee felt a small drip of saliva run from his mouth before quickly rubbing it off and return back to the drill. He blushed madly when he heard some football player laugh. Bumblebee hoped none of them saw him drooling over Blurr. Primus the embarrassment was too much. He was about to leave when he heard to coaches whistle ring loudly threw the air.

'Yes!' Bumblebee thought, he thanked primus that the bigger mechs practice was over. He ran slighly onto the field to greet his barely older than him brother. Each day Bee would run to greet Bulkhead and give him a look. And if Bulkhead crossed his servos that would mean his carrier secret was safe for another day. His big brother understood his nervousness if any of the mechs found out about Bee's 'ability' he would be tormented relentlessly.

"Hey Bulkhead" Another lineman called out to the dark green mech. The one's name was Ironhide "Isn't that your light weight twin? What was his name again?"

"Bumblebee" the yellow mech replied without a second thought. Football jocks always got what they wanted, easy way or hard way. And today, Bumblebee wasn't in the mood to get feisty. "MY name is Bumblebee." The bright orange mech tilled his helm looking at the smaller.

"Well, Bumblebrat, this field is for real athletes. Not some weak cheerleader. Who FYI is the ugliest on the team." Ironhide sneered before walking away. Bulkhead quickly apologized for his teammates behavior. Most of the football players began acting like jerks when they found they could get away with murder.

"It's fine," Bee waved his sevro and turned his helm like he didn't take any offensive. "Go get cleaned up and we'll head home. I'll be behind the bleachers waiting for ya." Bee said pushing Bulkhead in the direction of the locker rooms before running off to the bleachers. He hide behind the bleachers and cried, the real reason he turned his helm was to prevent the elder bot see him wipe the oil tears in his eyes. If Ironhide thought he was ugly than Blurr must think he was revolting. Cause Blurr had even higher standards then Ironhine.

Primus, Bee wanted to weep his spark out, but wiped his tears when he heard Bulkhead approaching. The pair head off the their home, Bulkhead unaware of his brother's inner demons.

* * *

Blurr was too happy. This year was his senior year and the senior MVP got to go to prom with the captain of the cheer team. He couldn't wait to go with the prettiest femme on the team. Arcee. He had a little spring in his step. His walk to the locker room didn't last long. He walked up to Sentinel, the quarter back of the team.

"Man life is good, I'm finally going to kiss Arcee!" Blurr bragged to the quarterback. Sentinel quirk an optic ridge before talking in a snobby tone.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Sentinel asked even though he knew that answer perfectly well, he just wanted to set up his teammate.

"Because the MVP of the football team kisses the captain of the cheer team!" Blurr added a little extra sing-song on MVP.

"Well it's not Arcee you'll be kissing" Sentinel said taking off his shoulder pads. He smirked as Blurr's optics went wide.

"No way Arcee's the captain!" Blurr argued not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Nope, not anymore. That little pest became captain." Sentinel smirk grew bigger as he continued, "The one that drools over you in practice when he thinks nobody's watching. Bumblebee is his name I think." Sentinel laughed at his teammate's distress.

"That dolt is the new captain!" Anger clearly rang from Blurr's voice. Everyone on the team clearly knew the bug had a crush on the running back, but this was too much. Blurr was finally going to kiss Acree bu- It all clicked into place. The little frag was trying to kiss him. "Well Sentinel, if it's a kiss that bug wants, lets make him work for it." The blue mech said with a dangerous glint in his optic.

* * *

Bumblebee arrived home hearing is carrier and sire going at it again. Bulkhead follow though the door shaking his helm hearing the fight. It was the same old topic, Bumblebee.

"Well maybe you should spend some him with him!" A feminine voice shrieked in the kitchen room. Olympa

"I wouldn't have to spend time with him if we'd just gotten rid of him when he was born.!" A deeper voice boomed, Stinger. "He's a embarrassment to our family!" Sire's voice was filled with venom as he added the last phase.

"Stinger! How could you say that about our son!" Olmpa's voice was full of hurt.

"That thing, is not my son." Stinger's voice rang out, silencing the argument. "Bulkhead get in here!"

The larger sibling looked to his brother in shock, how did their sire know that they were home? Bee watched as Bulkhead trudged into the kitchen area. Bee bolted upstairs into his own room. Not wanting to hear anything his sire had to say. He locked the door without a second thought. Turned on the fan to high. Then he leaned against the door weeping. He did this almost every day.

Suicidal thoughts had made it's into Bee's processor about a year ago. He didn't flinch as he grabbed a knife from his draw and shoved it deep into a part of his protoform on his arm. He recited a motto he came up with when he started this.

 _Blood is better than tears_

 _Bruises are greater than weakness_

 _Reality_ _is the truth_

 _Not dumb fairy tales_

 _The prince will never come to save me from this fate_

 _That leaves me to resort_

 _Working for my date._

Bumblebee kept twisting the knife until he heard a light knocking on the door. Carrier. He wiped up a energon and stuff the knife back in the drawer before unlocking the door for his 'mother'. Olypma walked in, she bear hugged her youngest. The bug tensed up, she only bear-hugged when something bad happen or going to happen.

"Bulkhead explained to your sire that it turns out that the football team thinks you a carrier mech." She pause to nuzzle her son, "But that doesn't mean anything. Bulkhead also told us that Ironhide has been giving you grief?" She tilted her creation's helm til he optics connection with her's.

Bee solemnly nodded, not wanting his voice to crack if he spoke.

"I promise tomorrow will be better." He nuzzled deeper into her large frame. It was a wonder how two large bots could get a mini-bot as their creation. "Plus, only a few more months until you get to go to prom with that boy you like." Bee chuckled at his mother's suggestive voice.

"Thanks mum." Bee said crawling out of his carrier's arms and into his over-sized berth.

"Good night my sweet little."

* * *

Boy does Bee


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah Weird name but it came to me in a dream.**

 **Summary; Ha, like I'm gonna tell you!**

 **I'm having major boy problems so I'm might get a little extra creative.**

 **Stang Out!**

* * *

'Primus..." Bee heard the alarm go off. He rolled out of the bed and hit the alarm with a surprising amount of force. He raced around the room grabbing things he would need for the day, but then stopped. He felt weird, his optics widen. He'd had that feel before. The burning of his plate rubbed with each step. The hot, painful burning made him want to cry. He'd gone into heat.

* * *

He'd gotten every thing prepare the night before. Every casualty was thought of. It would torture the pitiful bug to the point of no return. He's never show his face around the football field. All that was left was the bug. Blurr was by the large doors waiting for the bug to show up. He went though his plan once more.

1) Invite to walk the pest to his locker, making him think Blurr has feelings for him.

2) Let him open his locker.

3) The pie and sucker puncher would make him stumble backwards.

4) IronHide would trip the loser and make him fall into a tub of hot used oil.

5) Then he would pour tons of cyber chicken feathers on him while saying like a badass "You thought I could love a disgusting piece of scrap, glitch?"

6) Then walk off like a boss.

And speaking of the pest, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

* * *

Bee walked into the building with I-kid-you-not a ton of coolant in his system. He was so embarrassed to ask his carrier where the coolant was. He had heat creams and coolant in his bag. Why would he need to hide his heat? Very simple answer, he did NOT feel like getting raped today or any day. And the worst part of this ordeal was that it was game day!

He could swear bee felt his spark stop when he walked into the high school entrance and saw Blurr. He shook off the tingling in his legs and lowered his helm before quickly walking passed him. A servo grabbed his shoulder and earned a yelp from the bug. He turned around and a cheeky smile greeted him.

"Hey Bumblebee, mind if I walked you to your locker?" Blurr asked in smooth voice, Bee looked at the handsome face.

"Uh, I-I-I really can't s-s-stop you, s-s-so why not?" Bee barely stuttered out. He kept walking doing his best to kept his processor from wandering into dirty places. The blue running-back had trouble keeping up with walking pace that the bug had. So he settled with a mid fast jog.

"Why ya walking so fast?" Blurr asked in a teasing tone, nothing like the Blurr who'd planned on ruining Bee's social life.

"Well I got a cheer meeting, then an AG. meeting, then rehearsal for the honor society. And after that I have to give the charity papers to Mr. Magnus. Then the school day will begin." Bee explained. He walked up to his locker. Something was off. Ironhide gave him a smile, which was not something common.

With the last number in the code the locker was throw open. A red glove came, punching bee in the gut. A whip cream pie spattered in Bee's face. He stumbles backwards, blinded by the pie. Bee felt him losing his footing. Without warning he felt himself by surround by some shallow liquid. He wiped the whip-cream from his optics only to see Blurr above him. Be expected Blurr to be the knight in white armor and help him out. What he didn't expect was Blurr putting a sack out of his bag, nor was he expecting Blurr to pour the bag's contents all on him. Feathers. Cyber-chicken feathers.

Bee felt oils tear begin to roll from his eyes. The love of his life... had publicly humiliated him. He felt his spark shatter million times with each word from the blue mech.

"You thought _I_ could love a piece of fitly scrap like you, Glitch?" Blurr spit the venom, the tears continued to roll off Bee face. He didn't care that bystander's were taking pictures and videos. The words had been to much. The final straw he had to escape. Leave the painful world behind. Surely Primus would understand and let him into the well, and if not, frag it.

He slipped off his backpack and sprinted, not even bothering to wipe the slop off him. Bounding down the halls and shoved anyone out of his way with little to no trouble. Oils tears fell down hitting the floor with each step.

Bulkhead ran from the crowded and grabbed Blurr by the neck before bellowing at him. "You fragging idiot! You were the last line of defense keeping him from suicide! Now he's gonna offline himself!" Bulkhead said releasing Blurr and ran down the hall. With a surprising amount of speed I might add. He shot Blurr one more glare before turning the corner.

The running back took a few moments processing what the green mech said. Femmes in the hallway gave him disgusted looks before walking away. The mechs turned away like nothing had happen despite the goo on the floor. Blurr relized the regret, he'd just cost a innocent bot with a small- probably first time crush, death. He looked down the small pool of goo. A lump poked out of the slim, not much but just barely. He pull it out, discovery it was the insects bag. He quickly with from drew it.

 _ **OW!**_

He felt something cut his servo. This time he left the bag on the ground and started searching it. A knife, one covered in energon. Fresh Energon. He looked at the knife once more than took off down the hall. What had he just done!

* * *

 **Boy does Bee have it bad!**


End file.
